Los mundos chocan que demonios!
by Yolii
Summary: En verdad queria esto pero me lo imaginaba diferente, fue por el temblor, sera que me golpee y estoy durmiendo, sera que estoy en un hospital psiquiatrico, o sera que consiguieron actores muy buenos, si esto es una pesadilla despiertenme. "Eso era lo que pensaba, pero era mas bien el principio del fin"
1. prologo

**Desafie a fanfiction:33, no es cierto ewe es que queria publicarlo aqui pero aparecio en otra parte lo borre y decidi ponerlo por separado.**

**Bien se me ocurrió esta idea loca, no sé porque…..o si se es que veía tanto de que, las chicas van al mundo de katekyo o de Kuroko y dije, si no podemos ir a la montaña, porque la montaña no puede venir a nosotros? Ops, spoiler nooo, bueno lean primero.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke y katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira amano y Tadatoshi fujimaki.**

Prologo.

Un pequeño rayo de luz atravesaba mis ojos es que ya era de día?

Solo quería dormir una hora más, la escuela ya era un fastidio mas, tener que hacer un RR mis amigas se salvaron de no hacerlo, y quien reprobaba contabilidad?

A si ,a mi por no entenderle a una vieja gorda que decía cosas incoherentes, y no se tomo la molestia de ver si alguien tenía una duda, aquellos pensamientos siguieron hasta que..

-¡A que no puedes! – aquel sonido me despertó es que ya era tan tarde, me levante de un jalón y por consecuente mi cabeza me dolió, voltee hacia la ventana de mi cuarto y agarre mi celular lo prendí y vi la hora

-7:03 am….no mames.

Me tire otra vez… pero ya no pude dormir.

* Mendigo programa, si Hibari Kyoya estuviera aquí, ya lo hubiera roto con sus tonfas*

Me tuve que levantar, pero un temblor, era enorme, todo se movió, la casa como estaba en el segundo piso se sentía con más fuerza tuve que bajar pero al hacerlo.

-Mom, lo sentiste?

-que cosa? –la mirada de mi madre era una interrogante, me confundió mas.

-el temblor, no manches no lo sentiste?

-estás loca –después de eso volvió a ver la tele en su cuarto.

*Es que solo yo lo sentí? O estoy loca?*

La mañana paso normal, me cambie para ir a la última clase, me arregle, mi aspecto era normal, pelo negro que parece un poco café, ojos cafés, piel blanca pero no tanto ya que se estaba quemando con el tremendo sol de Tijuana, y un poco alto 1.60 era lo que me dijeron en el seguro, me puse el uniforme que consistía en una camisa guinda falta tableada de guinda con rayas de color gris y guinda que hacían cuadros, mayas blancas, short azul y zapatos negros, me puse mi mochila en mi espalda y me despedí me puse a escuchar a granrodeo subí la calafia y al bajarme no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-Charlotte-san, Charlotte-chan -dos chicos dijeron al unisonó, sentía que en ese momento podía desmayarme, de felicidad o espanto, ¿Quién sabe?

**Bien perdón es que este también tenía ganas de hacerlo va a estar ahdgsjag hermoso si ya lo entendieron, lo del prologo yo creo quesi:33 les di un spoiler pero bueno si quieren participar envíenme sus fichas solo aceptare las 5 mejores, esto será lo que tienen que llenar: (tienen que contestarme con la verdad como son, yo si lo hice, le digo Mom a mi mama no se porque:33 y voy a clases de RR ;-;) **

**Nombre: real y de anime junto con apellidos.**

**Familia: real y de anime (si es que tienen, si no quieren de anime, no lo pongan)**

**Costumbres:**

**Apariencia: real y anime.**

**Carácter:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Miedos:**

**Historia: de anime y real.**

**Cumpleaños:**

**Habilidades: de anime no serán inmediatas, reales sí.**

**Pareja: (anime)**

**Mascotas: vida real**

**Hobbies:**

**Casa: como es lo necesito también:33**

**Información extra:**

**Eso es todo creo, como dije las mejores 5 las aceptar más dependerá de cómo me envíen sus fichas y si me gustan todas las pondré:33, esto solo es un prologo por lo que en la siguiente pondré el primer capítulo, sawada Tsuna y Kuroko tetsuya ya están tomados de ahí todos están libres:33 si sucede un inconveniente, se dejara uno, lo de las parejas pueden tener 2 solo llenen en lo de parejas 1 de katekyo y 1 de Kuroko no basuke , espero sus fichas:33, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	2. bienvenidos a mi casa

**Yolii: Bien aquí estoy, ya estoy en vacaciones por lo cual ya puedo publicar las historias actualizar más rápido, etc, este capítulo siento, que si me salió bien, aunque sus opiniones dependen para ver cómo va a ir el siguiente capítulo, además traje aquí a La mano derecha del decimo "no literalmente".**

**Gokudera: porque no aparezco con el decimo! **

**Yolii: porque este es el primer capítulo? ….bueno también traje a Uni-chan!**

**Uni: hola, gracias por traerme aquí, Yolii-san.**

**Yolii: Uni, eres mi heroína de katekyo hitman reborn *con lagrimas***

**Gokudera: porque lloras mujer?**

**Uni: enserio? No creo que en verdad lo sea.**

**Yolii: si lo eres: tu coraje para enfrentar a byakuran, y tu mas grande decisión de dar tu vida por lo mejor para Tsuna y los demás *llora mas***

**Gokudera: no tenias algo que hacer mujer?**

**Uni: muchas gracias por decir tan bonitas palabras Yolii-san pero Gokudera-san, no tiene razón?**

**Yolii:*se da cuenta* cierto, gracias Uni, haya-chan, bien, fue difícil elegir entre tantas fichas que me llegaron, no sé porque me gusto el numerito (1) en mis mensajes, pero bueno, luego de revisar cada ficha termine eligiendo 2 de mas, haciendo un total de 7 fichas, a las que las elegí constantemente les hare preguntas ya que necesitare mas información para que sea coherente, o para que la trama pueda seguir bien creo que eso era todo, entonces empecemos con el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn y Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira amano y a Tadatoshi fujimaki.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***pensamientos***

**/mensaje/**

**-habla un personaje**

**(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/ Cambio de lugar**

Cap. 1 Bienvenidos a mi casa.

-creo que es un buen momento para desmayarse –Tsuna y Enma estaban ante mí, la verdad no sabía qué hacer, gritar como fangirl se miraría muy gay, pero más bien soy mujer y es natural, tan natural como las viejas que estaban atosigándolos pidiéndoles fotos así que hice lo que toda chica normal, NORMAL! haría, me fui a esperar el taxi.

-Charlotte!-Tsuna les dijo no se qué cosa, y ellas inmediatamente se alejaron, me puse mis lentes rápidamente, ya que sin ellos no podía ver bien y después sentí mi celular vibrar.

-que será, bueno, puede esperar a que me suba al taxi.

-Charlotte –Tsuna tomo mi mano sorprendiéndome.

-que haces? –me aleje de el rápidamente saliendo de la acera, sin darme cuenta de el semáforo verde.

-cuidado! –Tsuna me tomo de la mano y me atrajo a él en un abrazo, podía sentir un aroma, algo así como un chocolate dulce que apenas se distinguía mezclado con el olor de las rosas, además estaba con el uniforme de mi prepa, una camisa guinda y un pantalón de mezclilla al igual que Enma, voltee a verlo y sus ojos me atraparon, un escalofrió paso por mi columna.

-puedes soltarme –pregunte con un hilo de voz él se dio cuenta de que toda la gente nos miraba e inmediatamente lo hizo.

-perdón –los dos se quedaron callados junto a mí, mientras yo me moría de vergüenza voltee hacia el semáforo y ahí estaba el taxi que me llevaría a mi destino, le hice la parada y creí que no se subirían pero si lo hicieron, se sentaron junto a mí en silencio, recordé el teléfono y era un mensaje de Miu.

/no me lo vas a creer, pero sentimos un temblor que los demás no pudieron ni ver ni oír, además de que los personajes de Kuroko no basuke y katekyo están aquí en la convención de anime, no es broma, ellos nos llaman por nuestros otros nombres, y saben de nosotras/

/Ustedes también lo sintieron? A mí me pasó lo mismo y me encontré a Tsuna y Enma, mejor vengan a mi escuela a las 12:05 ahí veremos que hacemos, casi no hay nadie por que es recuperación, tomen sus camisas de cecyte y los dejaran entrar fácilmente/

*Será una broma? Será que Miu los contrato por la broma del mes pasado? O que todas dieron dinero para esto*

Sentí una mano en mi hombro voltee y era Tsuna.

-estoy bien.

Porque había pasado esto, me lo imaginaba diferente, no así, decidí llamar Miu, tenía que escuchar sus voces, al bajarme del taxi la llame.

-joce?

-es enserio todo esto?

-ya sabes que es en serio –Miu puso el celular en altavoz al igual que yo.

-crees que te mentiríamos así –esa voz era de Karen –escúchalo por ti misma.

-en realidad si estamos aquí –esa voz.

-Primo! –esta vez Tsuna grito.

-calla, Dame-Tsuna tenemos un problema

*reborn, ahora si lo creía por completo*

-donde están los demás?

-están con catalina –hablo Yisley –parece que si nos reconocen a nosotras pero a ti no.

*Será porque yo uso 3 identidades?*

Trague en seco.

- vengan a la escuela a la hora que les dije, ahora tengo que ir a clases.

-está bien, entonces nos vemos al rato, bay.

-Bay

-vengan, tengo que entrar a la clase, si no voy a reprobar.

-estas bien Charlotte-san? – Enma me tomo desprevenida.

-solo estoy algo confundida, gracias por preocuparte Enma- le brinde a los dos una pequeña sonrisa que al parecer los tranquilizo.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/ Cecyte 12:05 am

El sueño me quería ganar, por fin estábamos en una mesa de la cafetería mientras Enma apenas tocaba sus doritos rojos al igual que Tsuna, ellos en realidad no sabían si es que había comido o no.

-jocce! –reconocí esa voz rápidamente era Daniela, Una chica no tan alta (1.52) de cabello tan largo y tan negro como el de su madre, al igual que sus ojos cafés claros y delgada.

-mmm tardaron.

-no estás ni un poco emocionada por esto! –Karen tenía cabello negro ondulado a la mitad de la espalda 1.70 cm, piel morena pero no tanto y ojos café oscuro, había señalado a todos.

-tengo sueño, las clases fueron pesadas, no literalmente reborn.

-bien entonces sentémonos.

Después de eso todos empezaron a empujarse y empujarme como éramos 23 y la mesa estaba algo pequeña apenas pudimos y sentarnos.

Decidí sentarme en otra mesa y apoyarme totalmente en ella, el sueño me ganaba esa mañana, no había comido por lo cual me sentía más agotada de lo normal, pero alguien se sentó conmigo, al levantar mi cara perezosamente pude verlo.

*Kuroko?*

-Giotto?

No sabía que responderle, esa identidad era la que mas usaba en esos fics, simplemente no podía decirle "perdón soy mujer, te mentí y te hice creer que era un hombre".

-soy jocelyn no –Kuroko me interrumpió.

-para mi eres Giotto, lo puedo sentir aunque no te veas como él.

*Gracias*

Casi podía sentir que iba a llorar, creo que esas eran las palabras que más quería escuchar, las que harían que volviera a como era antes.

-mejor veamos que, es lo que pasara – el solo asintió y nos levantamos para ir a la mesa con los demás.

-lo único que podemos hacer es esperar –pude escuchar que reborn dijo.

-esperar que, a que algo similar a lo de la bazooka pase? –Karen no estaba muy convencida.

-bazooka? –kise miro a los demás interrogante.

-luego te lo diremos kise –Karen le dijo.

-creo que es lo mejor, esperar –Miu tenía el pelo blanco con las puntas azules, piel blanca, ojos azul metálico y estatura baja, ella apoyo a reborn.

-me perdí, las peleas? –aquellas palabras tranquilizaron a todos.

-no, estaba a punto de hacer que Tsuna y reborn pelearan – catalina, ella era baja, 1.54. Piel blanca, cabello bastante corto de color castaño oscuro, ojos pardos que con la luz se veían casi amarillos, lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hiiiiee no es cierto reborn –Dani otra de mis amigas mide 1,70, tiene el cabello corto hasta los hombros color café oscuro, al igual que sus ojos (casi negros) y tez blanca ella se estaba riendo de la cara de Tsuna queriéndome contagiar a mi también.

-y como quedaremos? –pregunte.

-ya decidieron ellos –Yisley, mide 1.53, tiene el pelo café claro hasta mitad de espalda con un flequillo a la derecha, ojos color café claro, delgada y Mayra que tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y ondeado, ojos de color marrón, piel un poco bronceada, mide 1.60, delgada, ellas 2 aclararon, viendo como "platicaban" con unas caras entretenidas.

-entonces, si ya acabamos solo nos queda retirarnos, vamos –Akashi jalo a Miu sorprendiéndola, con ella también se iba reborn, el cual la cargo en su hombro como un saco de papas.

-reborn tengo falda sabias –Miu le estaba golpeando la espalda pero él no parecía inmutarse.

-con quien me voy yo? –Karen pregunto interrogante mirando a todos.

-yo – kagami se levanto sorprendiendo a Karen.

- That? Kagami you end up, my food

-I'm not hungry!

-entonces vámonos, Les enviare un mensaje a todas luego, si es que no se me acaba el crédito primero.

-bien sigo yo –Daniela hablo

-yo –yamamoto y Midorima dijeron al unisonó.

-entonces vámonos, veremos si mi mama no nos ve.

-entonces nosotros también nos vamos – kise y fran tomaron de las manos a catalina – quiero que me enseñes la ciudad yamacchi.

-no tengo tanto dinero –a catalina le caía una gota por la sien.

-será que no quieres ir souta-sempai.

Al final ellos se fueron mientras el portero de la escuela los miraba raro ya solo quedaban como menos de la mitad.

-Y si echamos papelitos ahora? –Yisley hablo.

3 minutos después….

-como se que no hicieron trampa –Yisley miraba a Tsuna y a Enma.

-como haremos trampa si tú fuiste quien agarro los papeles.

-como sea, los puedo abrazar?

- eh-Tsuna y Enma se sonrojaron.

-bueno mejor vámonos, antes de que haya más gente en la calle y sean violados, luego les mando el mensaje, bay.

-bay –todos dijimos.

-haber –Dani tomo dos papeles – Himuro y Hibari.

Los aludidos se sorprendieron, y de inmediato se levantaron.

-espero y nos llevemos bien –Himuro tomo la mano de Dani y se la llevo, sin antes despedirse, al parecer Hibari estaba un poco celoso ya que se puso entre Himuro y Dani.

-ahí hay amor –Mayra dijo, tomo 2 papeles –que emoción no?

-porque esa sonrisa–esto no me sonaba bien.

-no lo sé –Mayra me sonrió – Takao y byakuran, vamos mis padres no están llegaran a las 2:00, tengo tiempo para acomodarlos.

-hasta luego Lottie –byakuran se despidió, lo que me dejaba.

-tome los papeles y los puse en mi mochila.

-no los abrirás? –Giotto me hablo.

-ya se la respuesta.

-no importa –esta vez hablo Kuroko.

Saque de nuevo los papeles, y los abrí, lentamente comencé –Kuroko y Giotto.

Kuroko se sorprendió al oír el nombre volteó hacia Giotto y se le quedo mirando, claro, me había inspirado en Giotto para hacer mi otro personaje era natural que se parecieran tanto, y que Kuroko comenzara a quererlo.

Me fui corriendo a las escaleras, me sentía insegura, los 2 me siguieron me llamaban por mis nombres, pero eso era lo que me hacía sentir insegura, corrí al baño de mujeres, y ahí se detuvieron.

-Charlotte estas bien, por favor sal –Giotto hablo.

-Charlotte –Kuroko pronuncio y recordó.*-soy jocelyn no –para mi eres Giotto, lo puedo sentir aunque no te veas como él*

Me Puse los audífonos y puse la canción que me tranquilizaba, Shiver de Lucy rose

We broke  
Rompimos

Everything that was right  
Todo lo que estaba en lo cierto  
We both enjoyed a good fight  
Ambos disfrutamos una buena pelea  
And we solved  
Y resolvimos  
All the holes we had to breathe  
Todos los agujeros que teníamos que respirar  
To make the other one leave  
Para hacer que el otro deje  
And I loved the way you looked at me  
Y me encantó la forma en que me mirabas

And I miss the way you made me feel  
Y echo de menos lo que me hacías sentir  
When we were alone  
Cuando estábamos solos  
When we were alone  
Cuando estábamos solos

Me tranquilizaba, sentía que todo se iba, dejándome.

-Charlotte –me sorprendí al escuchar a Kuroko- para mi eres y siempre serás lo que quiero, no tienes que dudar de mi, así que por favor sal.

-me costó algo pero Salí y lo abrace, llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho, porque por alguna razón tenía miedo, dentro de mi sentía algo que me hacía sentir muy insegura, no sabía de qué o de quien tenía miedo.

-perdón chicos –voltee a verlos.

-descuida, por qué no mejor vamos a tu casa –Giotto hablo.

-tendremos que ser tipo Nathaniel, jajajaja.

-Nathaniel? –los 2 dijeron al unisonó.

-ya verán.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/ Residencia Rojas 4:00pm

-cuanto más falta –Kuroko ya estaba cansado.

-un poco más arriba, apenas nos acabamos de bajar de la calafia, además así menos gente nos vera, como mi vecina que es toda una chismosa.

Después de subir por solo 3 minutos enfrente estaba mi casa pero no podíamos ir por la cerca ya que estaba mi perro y como todo guardián ladraría si entráramos por ahí, solo quedaba un camino.

-bien, les explicare todo, primero ya vieron mi casa por fuera es de 2 pisos de madera, pero adentro es de yeso por lo cual está bien cuando hace calor, pasando de eso, para poder entrar tengo que tapar la puerta y si mi madre me platica ustedes pasaran rápido a las escaleras que hay del lado de la puerta en la que estaré apoyada agarran la puerta de la derecha, ese es mi cuarto pero que la puerta no suene entendieron.

-si – solo Giotto asintió.

-Kuroko tu solo sigue a Giotto yo me encargare de lo demás.

Abrí la puerta del patio lentamente, y no había nadie, eso era buena señal estaban de seguro viendo la tele, mi perro me vio y empezó a mover la cola, pero después vio a Giotto y Kuroko y quería empezar a ladrar.

-sshhhh, caminen hasta la puerta de la casa –me hicieron caso y mi perro ya no los pudo ver.

-tienes un perro muy bonito –los 2 alagaron.

-no lo querrán ver cuando tenga hambre –fui hasta la puerta la puse para que tapara toda la entrada y vi a mi madre junto con mi hermana viendo su novela.

-ya llegue –le hice las señas para que esperaran, mi madre se asomo.

-por que hasta ahorita?

-es que nos dieron información de cuando entramos y eso

*creo que iré al infierno*

-a ok.

Les hice la seña para que fueran, ellos pasaron rápido y fueron hasta la escalera y.

-crash!

-que fue eso? – mi madre volteo hacia mí voltee hacia las escaleras y vi que Kuroko rompió un vaso a medio camino.

-alguien dejo un vaso en la compu y no sé porque se cayó.

-hay ana, ahora ve a limpiarlo –mi madre le dijo.

-bueno yo voy a cambiarme.

-ok.

Fui rápidamente a mi cuarto y al entrar vi a Kuroko sentado en mi cama.

-mataste uno sabias? –el me miro sorprendido.

-mate a alguien?

-hablo del vaso –los 2 se calmaron ante eso.

-perdón, es que me tropecé y cuando vi me había apoyado en la mesa y el vaso se cayó –Kuroko dijo apenado

Fui rápido y me tire en mi cama –me duele la cabeza –sentí como mi celular vibro, al tomarlo vibro más veces, sorprendiendo a los 2, después dejo de hacerlo.

-7 mensajes?

/Karen: misión cumplida capitán, pero no se cuanto aguante mi refri/

/Dani: controlados por el momento, pero les falta un poco de modales:33/

/Mayra: fiesta de dulces, peligro de quedarse sin ninguno, sin amenazas capitana:v(solo la de los dulces y la risa xDD)/

/Daniela: sin contratiempos, haber cuanto duramosxDD/

/Miu: llegamos bien, aunque a veces se nos quedaban mirando las personas, están jugando shogi ahorita, aunque su origen es desconocido:S/

/catalina: seguimos afuera, llegaremos a mi casa a las 6:00 posiblemente, lo tengo bajo control:PP/

/ Yisley: llegamos a la casa, aunque algunas cosas se rompieron en el trayecto:S/

-parece que todo esto les divierte –me dolía mi cintura por lo cual me la sobaba.

*maldito Andrés*

-Charlotte, te duele? –Kuroko me miro mi cintura.

-sí, es por Andrés.

-Andrés? –los 2 empezaron a mirarse entre sí.

-el que viene cada mes –dije, parece que todavía no me entendían y mi paciencia llegaba a su límite.

-La estúpida regla!, el pintor, Andrés!, como quieran llamarlo! –me tire por completo en mi cama, cubriendo mi cara y ahí me acorde.

-iré por manzanilla –baje las escaleras y vi como mi madre me veía como una loca.

-déjame estoy loca –fui hasta la cocina y me prepare agua caliente tome un sobre de manzanilla y fui hasta mi cuarto otra vez, ese dolor no dejaba de hacerse mas grande como si algo estuviera haciendo un hoyo o vertiendo un veneno en mi, era completamente horrible ser mujer, pero también debía de hacer algo, abrí la puerta.

-perdón, ahorita no es buen momento, ni yo misma se porque en estos tiempos tengo la mecha corta.

Abrí el sobre y puse la manzanilla en la taza, fui hasta mi maleta la abrí y me puse un suéter en mi cintura, me acosté en mi cama y note que ellos me miraban, Giotto tomo mi cabeza y la puso en su regazo mientras que Kuroko se ponía al lado mío.

-perdónanos a nosotros que no te entendimos –Kuroko hablo.

-enserio es mi culpa, todo esto me tiene conmocionada, es que tengo miedo pero no se dé que.

-nosotros te protegeremos –hablaron al unisonó, de repente quería dormirme.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/ Miu.

-y se puede saber para qué están jugando y de dónde sacaron ese shogi? – que yo sepa nunca en mi vida compre un shogi amenos de que Akashi lo tuviera en su mochila.

-competimos para ver quien duerme contigo –reborn dijo con una cara concentrada.

-queeeee!, no se supone que soy yo la que tengo que elegir ese tipo de cosas, por si lo olvidaban están en mi casa.

-nosotros somos los hombres de la casa –Akashi menciono como si nada.

Fui hasta mi teléfono, sabía que esta pelea no iría a algún lado.

*tan siquiera no están peleando*

Marque un teléfono y pedí ingredientes y mas comida para la cena, casi no salía, solo hoy porque Karen me había obligado, después de un rato llegaron y lleve todo a la cocina, realmente creí que iban a seguir jugando pero, vinieron a ver qué es lo que hacía.

-quiero un expresso.

-sopa de tofu.

-como se dice – las miradas de los dos se volvieron diferentes.

-ahora –dijeron al unisonó.

-no les enseñaron modales verdad?... vuelvan en 30 minutos.

Miki mi gato, me acompaño todo el tiempo, tan siquiera él no era nada caprichoso y comía lo que le daba.

Después de eso, la cena estaba lista, lo que me sorprendió fue que me ayudaron a hacer la mesa, les serví a cada uno lo que pidieron la sopa de tofu a Akashi y a reborn su expresso, comimos todos en un silencio agradable, y terminamos igual.

-bueno a ustedes les toca el último cuarto, el mio no tienen que saber cuál es, me daré un baño así que por lo mientras acomódense en el suyo.

-entonces nosotros también –los dos dijeron al unisonó

-que, entonces úsenlo y yo voy a lavar la ropa sucia –de repente me tomaron de las manos.

-tu vendrás.

-quien gano el juego de shogi? –esto me sonaba cada vez mas mal.

-fue empate –los dos dijeron al unisonó

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/Karen

-así que esta es tu casa –kagami miraba para todos lados.

-no la desgastes, ya sé que mi casa es genial.

-Karen? –demonios creí que nadie estaría.

-Rayos es Tola.

-quien es Tola?

-mi hermana vamos a mi cuarto rápido –corrimos hasta mi cuarto cerré la puerta rápido pero eso no paso desapercibido por mi hermana.

-mama llegara en un rato fue a el súper.

-…

-tan siquiera un sí, no?

-sí, si ya te puedes ir Tola.

Después de eso se escucharon pasos alejándose.

-puedes dejar de pisarme –kagami dijo, con razón sentía en el piso un bache.

-perdón para que te pones ahí, fue tu culpa.

-fuiste tú, la que me aventaste y después me pusiste un trapo y me pisaste cuando escuchaste a tu hermana.

-entonces culpa a Tola y no a mi bakagami.

-tienes comida aquí?

-no que no tenias hambre?

-apenas me vino, si o no?

-mmm aceptas vales de despensa.

-qué? –kagami dijo y después hablo -Y si me como a tu gato?

Agarré rápidamente a Haru y lo abrace fuertemente

– sobre mi cadáver tocaras a Haru, te traeré unas galletas, y dirás que soy amable por no golpearte por decirle eso a Haru.

Karen dejo a Haru en la cama, y después kagami y Haru voltearon al mismo tiempo.

-como si fuera a comerme un gato.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/Dani

Logramos llegar y entrar fácilmente nadie estaba por lo cual fue pan comido, los lleve directamente al cuarto y fui al comedor a preparar algo simple, al regresar pude ver a Hibari y Himuro en unas no buenas condiciones.

-no te lo dejare fácil, Hibari. –fue lo último que pude escuchar, después de eso ellos me vieron y se comportaron raros.

-traje ensalada de atún, podemos comerla con saladitas saben buenas –de repente algo sonó detrás de mi cama, puse la comida en mi escritorio y cuando iba a ver qué es lo que era Himuro y Hibari me tomaron de las manos.

-mejor comamos –dijeron al unisonó.

-que esconden? …..tarde o temprano lo sabré.

Después de eso comimos, y Hibari hiso que saliera diciendo que se iban a cambiar y que no quería que los viera.

*y si solo miro tantito, además la curiosidad mato al gato, quien no aprovecharía para ver a estos chicos *

Dani al fijarse pudo ver como Hibari levantaba una guitarra que estaba toda rota, tanto de las cuerdas como la caja y el mástil.

-mi guitarra!...Himuro-san, Hibari-san.

A los dos les recorrió un escalofrió por toda sus columnas, al mirar fijamente los ojos de cada uno.

Creo que debí de enseñarles, modales y las cosas que se tocan y no, me comprenden.

-Ya llegue.

Los 3 se sorprendieron quizás estaban salvados.

-iré a ver, si escapan esto les saldrá peor, así que compórtense por favor.

O no.

-nee, Hibari y si hacemos una tregua?

Parece que a Himuro si le dio miedo ese lado de Daniela.

-podemos comprarle una guitarra nueva a Danielle.

-Hmp….cuando?

-tenemos que pedirle ayuda a los demás.

-los celulares de nosotros no funcionan aquí.

-tendríamos que hablar con Danielle, pero nos preguntaría para que.

-hablaban de mi, que lindos son.

Al parecer tenían difícil la batalla

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/ Catalina

-kise ya me canse –catalina dijo al lado de Fran.

-mira yamicchi un heladero, quieres un helado?

-no kise, estoy cansada, porque no descansamos un rato-catalina se tiro en una banca.

-mou yamicchi, pero después iremos a comprar unos helados e iremos a la feria que dice la gente –mientras kise estaba hablando Fran se sentó al lado de catalina.

-souta-sempai de veras se canso?

-más bien es por las admiradoras nuevas de kise–dijo catalina viendo de nuevo como es que kise era rodeado por chicas.

-y si lo dejamos solo?

-me prestas tu sombrero? Siempre quise probármelo –Fran le prestó su sombrero y ayudo a catalina a ponérselo –casi no pesa.

-pues para eso es, no vería el caso si pesara.

-cierto, vamos por el helado, tengo hambre.

-que malvada es souta-sempai primero dice que está cansada y luego dice que vayamos por los helados.

-es que quiero hacerle una broma a kise….siiiiiiiiiiiiii apóyame.

-iré al infierno por su culpa souta-sempai.

-será por una buena acción, jajaja.

Rápidamente Fran y catalina se escondieron detrás de un puesto de churros, después de que kise se ocupara de sus nuevas admiradoras, y estas le dejaran en paz, kise busco a catalina con la mirada encontrándose la sorpresa de que ni Fran ni catalina estaban.

-Mou, me dejaron, no, yamacchi no sería capaz.

Kise entro en pánico y empezó a gritar.

-yamacchi, donde estas, si esto es una broma mejor sal de una vez que me está a punto de dar un infarto.

Nadie respondió y kise se asusto más.

-Souta-sempai no cree que usted también irá al infierno.

-si es por esto no me importa, jajajajajaja.

De repente kise escucho la risa de catalina y la vio riéndose detrás de un puesto de churros.

-Mou yamacchi me asustaste, por que lo hiciste?

Catalina se dio cuenta y dejo de reírse, se limpio unas lágrimas y dijo.

-Se me antojaron unos churros, los han probado?

-no –los dos dijeron al unisonó.

-enserio!

-por que te mentiríamos souta-sempai

-mm, que malo son deliciosos, a parte de las gorditas de nata.

-que son gorditas de nata? –kise hablo sorprendiendo a catalina.

-que! Tampoco sabes que son las gorditas de nata! ….. Estas mal niño, para que veas que no soy mala les invitare unos, solo por hoy.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/Mayra

-bien, llegamos, sean bienvenidos a mi casita.

-es bonita, Rina-chan.

-cuando, comemos Rina.

-tengo dulces en mi cuarto quieren?

-y si hacemos una fiesta de dulces –la idea de byakuran era genial.

-siiii, entonces ayúdenme a llevar los dulces a mi cuarto y ahí llevaremos todas las almohadas.

-eres impresionante Rina-chan –byakuran comento

-entonces de una vez comencemos –Takao dijo.

-si!

Los 3 nos ocupamos de llevar todo lo que necesitaríamos a el cuarto, y de ahí lleve también postres, al terminar todo se veía bien.

-falta algo, no? –Takao menciono.

-trajiste la bebida que te dije Rina-chan –byakuran pregunto.

-ops, se me olvido ahorita la traigo.

Takao y byakuran se quedaron solos.

-me caes bien Kazunari-kun

-tú también byakuran.

-podemos compartir los dos a Rina-chan no crees?

-me parece bien.

-listo, traje los Pau-Pau.

-ahora si podemos comenzar-Takao dijo feliz.

-Yeii!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*después…..

-jajajaja, ahora me toca a mí –Takao hablo-Un borracho sube a un autobús, y al sentarse se da cuenta que está al costado de un testigo de Jehová; que le dice: Está yendo derechito al infierno Y el borracho responde: Maldición, otra vez me equivoqué de bus.

-jajajajaja –los 3 estaban riendo lo mas que se podía.

-le toca ahora a Rina-chan -byakuran dijo.

-está bien…Durante el desayuno, la esposa comenta a su marido: Mi madre viene a vivir con nosotros, así que tendremos que mudarnos a una casa más grande. Y el marido contesta: ¿Para qué? ¡Tarde o temprano nos encontrará!

-me toca a mí –byakuran dijo entre risas -¿Cómo se mueren los chinos de Lepe?  
De "lepente"

-Mejor paremos nos quedaremos sin risa.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/Daniela

-entonces usan llamas para pelear? –Midorima estaba asombrado.

-pues sí, solo tienes que sacarla del anillo haciendo wush, wash y después sale solita.

-llegamos, ahora tenemos que tener cuidado, mi madre nos puede ver.

Daniela junto con yamamoto y Midorima entraron con cuidado parecía que no había nadie

-estás segura de que tu madre está aquí-Midorima tenía algunas dudas.

-eso creo, tendremos que ser como los agentes secretos –menciono Daniela.

-jajaja, emocionante –yamamoto dijo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Después…

-chan, chan,chan chan,chan, tiriri, tiriri, tiri.

-no crees que con eso tu madre más nos va a escuchar –Midorima dijo.

-eso le pone más emoción, verdad yamamoto-kun?

-sí, es un juego muy divertido.

-Daniela?

-Rayos, aborten la misión.

-como? –los dos dijeron al unisonó.

-bajo la mesa –yamamoto y Midorima se escondieron debajo de la mesa.

-cuando llegaste?

-apenas ahorita, la convención fue buena pero decidimos irnos porque Miu y joce tenían cosas que hacer.

-ya veo… trajiste algo?

*Me traje a 2 chicos*

-mmm, no, pero tomamos muchas fotos.

-…

-….

*en estos días hay mucho silencio*

-en el refri hay comida solo caliéntala.

-ok gracias –después de eso la madre de Daniela se fue.

-ya pueden salir –Midorima y yamamoto no estaban.

-Wtf!, los deje aquí, a menos.

-impresionante, tienen sushi –yamamoto dijo.

-me espantaron sabían?

-porque? –yamamoto dijo con una cara de confusión.

-es obvio porque desparecimos.

-sí, mejor vayan a mi cuarto, mi hermana puede volver y si los ve, se va a armar la gorda.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/Yisley

-llegamos.

Yisley junto con Enma y Tsuna habían llegado a la casa de la primera, tenían suerte de que no había nadie en casa pero Tsuna y Enma al llegar a la cocina rompieron algunas cosas.

-perdón –los dos dieron una reverencia.

-no importa, no fue su culpa, simplemente siento que esto es algo normal.

La sonrisa que dio Yisley a Tsuna y a Enma los tranquilizo.

Ella les dio a cada uno, una taza de té, se fueron directamente a su cuarto y ahí comenzaron a hablar.

-saben cómo es que llegaron aquí?

-No –Tsuna hablo hizo una pausa y continuo –cuando vimos ya estábamos vestidos así y estábamos esperando a Charlotte, por alguna razón, sabíamos que ella estaría ahí, pero ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de cómo es que llegamos.

El silencio estaba muy presente, las caras de Tsuna y Enma eran de preocupación, Yisley puso una mano en la de Enma y Tsuna calmándolos.

-estoy segura de que todo esto se arreglara, no todo aquí tiene que ser preocupación, o miedo, también puede ser felicidad y diversión.

-tenemos que saber si los demás estarán aquí, tengo…una mal presentimiento.

-desde que llegamos, no dejamos de tener un millón de preguntas acerca de su mundo –Enma hablo por primera vez, haciendo que los dos le prestaran atención.

-es tan diferente, es tan abrumador, me da una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, no sé muy bien como describirla.

-pronto lo sabrás, las respuestas salen tarde o temprano, si algo tiene que pasar lo hará, pero lo afrontaremos todos, juntos.

-Gracias, no sabes lo tanto que significa esto para nosotros –Tsuna hablo.

-no importa que es lo que pase, yo los apoyare, así que sonrían, ne.

-espero y no te regañen por lo de hace rato –Tsuna dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-solo me darán con la chancla –Yisley dijo.

-qué? –los dos dijeron al unisonó.

-era una broma, tienen hambre?

-quieres que te ayudemos con la comida-Enma hablo.

Mmm, saben cocinar?

-no debe de ser difícil no? –Enma hablo.

-con que no sea sopa instantánea –Tsuna hablo, todos se miraron y empezaron a reír.

**Yolii: bien aquí acaba el cap. Espero y les haya gustado.**

**Uni: los capítulos, no se sabe bien si serán así de largos, ya que en este se dan algunas cosas y en los siguientes, puede haber menos trama.**

**Gokudera: y espero y en el siguiente alguien, que estoy mirando me ponga con el decimo.**

**Yolii: favs, follows, reviews, me harian feliz.**


	3. Hiatus

**Hola, no me maten, se que no he actualizado, y si me dirán continua tus fics, pero no puedo, ahorita mismo estoy en mi celular y puse modo tablet (apenas lo descubrí ayer) el motivo se los daré.**

**"Una compu con virus"**

**La verdad, no se de donde salio, de repente word se abría solo y aparecían anuncios, después fue en las páginas de internet y confirmamos ( yo y mis 2 hermanas ) que la compu tenia 43 virus logramos quitar 17 virus quedando solo 26 virus, tardara en quedar bien y ahotita no estoy bien económicamente como para pagar una reparacion, respecto a los fics quedan temporalmente detenidos, hasta nuevo aviso, no se desesperen desde mi cuaderno estoy escribiendo los siguientes caps. De los fics, por lo que cuando vean una actualización por fin sea un cap, yo también me he desesperado por no poder escribir, que hasta me dan ganas de tomar esos virus y tirarlos a un barranco, pero están en la compu, he intentado hacerlo yo sola, pero el tema de compus no se me dan bien, eso es todo de mi parte, me disculpo una vez mas, Yolii-chan Fuera.**


End file.
